The Chaos Clan!
by kitsune sakisage
Summary: My name is Kitsune Aria Chaos my twin brother Koji Lucio Chaos who is also my cousin we have the same dads but our moms were twin sisters we're two years old have the same birthday we only has uncle Akira now & this is our story how will Hiei & Kurama deal with the fact there babies they just found out about are missing?


_**THE CHAOS TWINS **_

_**This will be a multi crossover fan fiction I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIMETION/COMICS/SHOWS/MOVIES/& OR ANY THING I US IN THIS CREDIT FOR THOSE GO TO THE CREATORS OF THEM! However the story it self along with Akira/Koji & Kitsune are mine this is my first fanfic it took me Two Years to write it, if you don't like my story that's fine just don't read it have a nice day & enjoy! ^_^**_

_**My name is Kitsune Aria Chaos my twin brother Koji Lucio Chaos who is also my cousin we have the same dads but our moms were twin sisters we're two years old have the same birthday & this is our story **_

_**twenty years ago grandma Kagome fell down a well FIVEHUNDRED years in Japans past freed a bratty mutt from an arrow shattered the no tama went on a journey to collect the peaces fought & befriended many demons/people/weird creatures adopted a fox kit fell in love with her best male friend only to realize she loved him as a brother met her sole mate Jin a wind demon got pregnant at seventeen killed a evil bastard got forced back to her time finished school with top marks saw her family murdered by demons she changed her surname creating the CHAOS CLAN went on the run gave birth to twin girls Hikaru Arianna Chaos & Hikari Aricia Chaos stayed on the run as her & her children have high spirit energy which make them like blinking targets to the lesser fools who crave power six years latter has a drunken night with an earth demon named Kain got pregnant he tries to kill her she purifies his ass takes her kids & relocates latter has a baby boy names him Akira Enrico Chaos found out she had ant Atsuko Urameshi taught her kids how to harness both their spirit power & there demon power ten & a half years latter she became a grandma twice in the same day Koji & Kitsune Chaos twins but at the same time not they have two fathers demons mated to each other Kurama (Youko) a fox demon & Hiei & a fire/ice demon lost her daughters a year latter to a demon attack & over use of spirit/demon energy the year after that Kagome dies in the same way as her daughters to protect her son & grandbabies leaving a thirteen year old Akira to care for two mostly demon toddlers with elemental powers in their terrible 2 that's where our story begins!**_

_**well that's all for now! **_

_**Koenma has a mental breakdown**_

_**Meanwhile in spirit world Koenma is having a panic attack as the priestess Kagome just in formed him of not only her children's parentage but that of her grandchildren "Ogre Get me the file on the Chaos Clan." Ten minuets latter he's read through it all going a new shade of white with the info inside finely an almost transparent Koenma yells "Get Me Teem Urameshi ASAP! Oh I'm so screwed when they find out I just hope it wont set them off to much when I reveille their kits r missing oh crud this means I'll have to inform Lord Sesshomaru shoot this just went from bad to *hide in my closet squeeze M.R pops & rock back forth mumbling insanely, oh the Urameshi gang is here yay ~_~*ahhmm finely! Brat what no- Koenma for what have we been summoned on our vacation time? Read this file! Fifteen minuets later there are shouts of where are they as Kurama & Hiei mumble to each other about a party they were dragged to by the monkey (Kuwabara) two years ago the strange juice the hotel the next morning with two nearly identical notes explaining what went on the night before with apologies for stepping in on the mated pair turns out they all had that juice the two had been looking for the girls ever since to ask them to join in on their mate bond. While Yusuke was going on about having younger cousins all alone in the cruel world, Kawabata & Botan where looking dumbly from the file to Kurama & Hiei & back. A silence fell over the room for about ten seconds then Hiei spoke {Infant find where are our kits & their uncle now?} *oh dang it he had to ask I'm so dead* uhm we don't know where they are they've gone off the radar for the moment but uhm I've go my best working on it Hashanah-Hiei glares then says you're a fool fox we're leaving we'll find them our selves as they get down the hall Urameshi yells out wait I'm with you two the other part of team Urameshi fallows still in shock. As Koenma breaths a sigh of relief a knock sounds at is door (come in) it opens to revel Lord Sasshomaru & he looks pissed with him is Shippo the adopted son of the priestess {brat where are my niece & nephews?} Shippo behave that aside I agree where are they? ( um I don't know? *kami I'm so dead that look I Hate my job waaaahhhh!* I see then you are of no convenience to us Shippo we're leaving to find them {Right} (sigh there gone yippy wait they just left for the human world NOOO the paper work will eat me waaaaahhhh t t th paper w w work sniffles father will ground me for ever as he has a toddler tantrum! **_

_**Till next time**_


End file.
